The large increase in amount of data generated by digital systems has created a new set of challenges for data storage environments. Traditional storage area network (SAN) and/or network-attached storage (NAS) architectures have not been designed to support data storage or protection at large multi-petabyte capacity levels. Object storage technology can be utilized to meet these requirements. By utilizing object storage technology, organizations can not only keep up with rising capacity levels, but can also store these new capacity levels at a manageable cost point.
Typically, a scale-out, cluster-based, shared-nothing object storage that employs a microservices architecture pattern, for example, an Elastic Cloud Storage (ECS™) can be utilized as a storage environment for a new generation of workloads. ECS™ utilizes the latest trends in software architecture and development to achieve increased availability, capacity use efficiency, and performance. ECS™ uses a specific method for disk capacity management, wherein disk space is partitioned into a set of blocks of fixed size called chunks. User data is stored in these chunks and the chunks are shared. One chunk can contain fragments of several user objects. Chunk content is modified in an append mode. When chunks become full, they are sealed and the content of sealed chunks is immutable.
A corresponding feature of ECS™ supports geographically distributed setups (GEO) comprising two or more zones. When three or more zones are employed, each zone may receive chunks from other zones and the zones can combine the chunks. This type of cluster-based storage of several racks supports cluster nodes that communicate with each other. One cluster may be located in one data center and another cluster can be located in a remote data center. Although the geographically distributed setups can be used to provide an additional protection of user data by means of replication, the replication mechanism works at the chunks level.
The above-described background relating to ECS™ is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.